Power loss conditions in internal combustion engines present several problems, including increased down time and excess exhaust emissions.
Additionally, government regulations are making more stringent demands or limits on the exhaust emissions of internal combustion engines (diesel or spark ignited). One of the causes of exhaust emissions are complete and/or partial misfires. Another cause of a power loss may be fuel injector clogging.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems indicated above.